Bondar
History Bondar is the Shard offspring of the Iron Knight Sapith who was trained by the Jedi Master Aqinos from the Old Jedi Order. Bondar's young crystaline body splintered off from his parent during the Almanian Uprising. Sapith was not involved in the event, and instead stayed on Yavin IV with her newly born offspring. As Bondar slowly grew, he was taught in the ways of the Force by Sapith and by her master, Aqinos. By the time of the Yuuzhan Vong war, Bondar was still too young to inhabit his own droid body, so Sapith carried him in a carefully constructed armored carrier that went with her everywhere. Sapith fought along with her fellow Iron Knights against the extragalatic invaders, even with the death of Master Aqinos, Sapith never lost hope. Once the Yuuzhan Vong were finally defeated, Bondar was of proper crystaline complexity and definition to finally inhabit his own droid body. He selected a SoroSuub 501-Z police droid from a droid dealer on Mon Calamari. It was a non-functioning unit, but with the help of his parent, Sapith, they were able to restore the droid beyond its original capacities and specifications. With his newfound body, Bondar was finally able to act like a Jedi and complete his training. He waisted no time in becoming proficient with the lightsaber. During the Dark Nest crisis, Bondar was off on the other side of the galaxy in the Tapani Sector. He was apprenticed to a Jedi Knight and together they were tasked with tracking down a group of slavers. The two Jedi were eventually tricked into an ambush and were completely surrounded by the band of slavers. When Bondar's master was stabbed by one of the men, Bondar snapped into action and killed the slaver when he threw the man by the neck with his powerful durasteel hands. The other slavers immediately attacked, and Bondar faithfully protected his master and slew the slavers with his lightsaber, sparring only two who decided to surrender. During the Second Galactic Civil War, Bondar and his master were scouting the edges of Wild Space for a mysterious artifact when they were called back to the new Jedi Temple. They were then sent to Jabiim on a consular mission with hopes of preventing the planet from joining the Confederation. Yet after the Battle of Kashyyyk, the Jedi Order's loyalties shifted away from the Galactic Alliance. Bondar and his master supported the Order in whatever ways they could. They ended the war by participating in the final battle at Nickel One. For his actions and progress as a Jedi padawan, Bondar was finally granted the title Jedi Knight. After the war, Bondar went out with several other Iron Knights, and they patrolled the star lanes in various adventures. As time went by, Bondar entered a partnership with an strange model droid that called itself HK-88b. Around 60 ABY HK-88b was killed in a skirmish on Terab Minor. The droids cerebral ciruits were utterly demolished. Not wanting to leave his fallen comrade behind, Bondar returned to the Jedi Temple with HK-88b and by luck found a newly formed Shard who was ready to take a droid body. Bondar happily donated his old friend to the new Shard. However Bondar wasn't yet ready for an apprentice, so he went back out on his own into the galaxy. It was during this time that Bondar discovered the knowledge of the Jedi Paladins. Fascinated by their philosophy, he eagerly learned all he could and recreated himself as one. The idea of emphasizing the use of weapons other than lightsabers, and skills other than the Force meshed well with his own realities. For one, he loved weapons. And secondly, his bodily form prevented him from the fluid and fancy use of more advanced Force powers. Thus he complemented his weaknesses with his passions with the recreation of the Jedi Paladins. When the new Sith Empire emerged, Bondar found himself without an Order. The Jedi were purged and on the run, the galaxy was in a shambles and everywhere people were in need of help. Dutifully Bondar went where the cries were loudest and did what he could. Meanwhile he keeps an open eye for surviving Jedi and harbors hope that the Sith can be stopped. Legacy Carrying on the tradition of the Iron Knights. Personality and Traits Bondar is a very optimistic Shard, which many have attributed to his choice of a Zed police droid. Regardless, he is devoted to the Jedi Order and to using the Force to help others in need. Faithful and loyal, Bondar can be stubborn in carrying out his duties regardless of the obstacles before him. Sometimes he can be a little reckless in his blind courage, and coupled with his passion for weaponry, he has sometimes drawn criticism from other Jedi in his use of said weaponry. He likes weapons, friendly sentients, droids, the Force, and especially explosives. He dislikes when a weapon jams, unfriendly sentients, and people who belittle droids. He is skilled with numerous weapons and knowledge of said weapons, has a natural talent with explosives, and his droid body gives him slightly increased strength over normal sentients. His weaknesses is that he can be stubbornly single minded, his passion for weapons, and his droid body limits his agility in comparison to other Force users (ex. he cannot do flips). He fears being eaten by a sarlacc, falling into a black hole, having the batteries in his droid body failing and being trapped helplessly within. Appearances: *Kashyyyk: The Protector *Vendaxa: Killing Shadows See Also Behind the Scenes